<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Earn Father's Love by SilkySatan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458917">To Earn Father's Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkySatan/pseuds/SilkySatan'>SilkySatan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Rape, Sexual Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkySatan/pseuds/SilkySatan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ozai fulfills his fatherly responsibilities.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ozai/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Earn Father's Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING<br/>This fic contains very graphic descriptions of child abuse and rape. Please do not read it if you are at all sensitive to those topics, or if you feel they may be triggering. Even if you don't think you will be triggered, this is a very dark fic so proceed with caution.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zuko awoke to the soft click of his bedroom door opening. He sat up with a start, fearful that Azula had come to pay him some cruel visit. With Mom gone, there was little to curb her terrifying behavior. But, no, as Zuko rubbed his eyes to get a better look at the intruder, he saw that it was not Azula, but his father. His tall form was illuminated from behind by the lights in the hall. Zuko lit the lamp at his bedside table so he could see the expression on his father’s face.</p><p>“Father?” he asked warily. “What time is it?”</p><p>Ozai responded by extinguishing the flame Zuko had just created, closing the door behind him and leaving them in darkness. “It’s late.” </p><p>“Why are you here?” Zuko questioned sharply. He didn’t want to offend his father, but he was scared of whatever was going on. Ozai had never come to his room in the night before, or come to think of it… at all. Zuko’s mouth opened and closed like a fish when his father came to sit at the end of his bed. He could feel the heat radiating off of his father through the covers, washing over his legs and making him even more anxious.</p><p>“I’m here because, as your father, I have certain responsibilities. One of those responsibilities is teaching you.” There was a hand on his thigh. Zuko gasped and pulled himself farther up the bed so that it was on his knee, but his father chased the soft flesh, giving it a threatening squeeze. <em> Don’t run from me </em>, was what that squeeze said. Zuko swallowed, and sat still. </p><p>“Teaching you about what adults do,” Ozai clarified, as though it hadn’t already been clear enough. “I’ve been planning this since your birthday. You’re a young man now, and it’s time for you to learn,” he explained. It felt like he was strangling Zuko, he couldn’t breathe, the hand on his thigh was so, so hot. As his eyes re-adjusted to the dark, he could see something in his father’s face that he had seen only very rarely. His eyes were dark and heavy-lidded. Ozai got this way when he had an audience with his own father. Most notably, Zuko recalled, he saw those eyes on the day his grandfather died. Ozai was drunk with power. Power over him.</p><p>“Enough of this,” his father snapped, withdrawing his hand. “Take off your clothes.” Zuko wordlessly did as he was told, carefully untying his shirt, folding it, and then doing the same with his pants. He could feel his hands shaking as they moved across his skin. He looked down at his underwear, then back up at his father, who was still looking at him expectantly. He removed them, as well. </p><p>“Good boy, Zuko,” Ozai praised, returning his hand to the boy’s thigh. He gave it a squeeze, and then moved his hand farther up, to touch Zuko somewhere else. “This is your penis. Some people call it a cock, or a dick. And these are your testicles, or balls.” Zuko already knew this. He had classes on human anatomy. He wasn’t a child. Ozai’s hand slid further between his legs. “This is your anus. When two men have sex, this is where the penis goes,” he explained, circling Zuko’s hole with his middle finger. Zuko jumped when he did that. He hadn’t expected his father to touch him <em> there </em>, of all places. He knew that touching his dick felt good, but he had never explored down there. </p><p>“Flip over,” he commanded, before taking Zuko roughly in his arms and rolling him onto his hands and knees. He spread Zuko’s cheeks and pushed against his asshole with one finger. “You’re so tight,” he said under his breath. “I’m going to perform oral sex on you. This will help you relax so you can take my cock.” And then, before Zuko could even process what was said, there was a tongue lathing over his ass. He cried out in shock, and he could feel his father smiling that awful smile against his cheeks. Zuko had never felt anything like this, and his pleasure betrayed him. He didn’t want this. He wanted his father to leave the room, and pretend this had never happened. But it felt good. When Ozai slid his tongue deeper inside his son, Zuko could feel his cock hardening. He wanted to cry. He was so confused. And then his father pushed a finger into him, and he couldn’t contain his moans any longer. It hurt badly, especially since the only lube being used was spit, but there was a pleasurable edge to it that left him wanting. </p><p>“It’s important to communicate with your partner. You like it, don’t you, boy?” his father asked gruffly. Zuko just moaned, not trusting himself to get words out. Ozai reached up with his free hand and gathered his son's hair into a ponytail, giving it a sharp tug. “Answer me when I’m speaking to you, brat. Tell me the truth.” Just as he spat the words out, he curled his finger inside Zuko, brushing against something that made him howl.</p><p>“Y-yes, Sir, I like it,” Zuko choked out. He hated it, he hated his father, he hated himself. But it felt so fucking good.</p><p>“Call me Fire Lord Ozai,” he barked, shoving another finger in alongside the first. “Now tell me again, properly this time.”</p><p>“I like it… Fire Lord Ozai.” Tears pricked at Zuko’s eyes, partly from the pain and partly from the humiliation. His own father was doing this to him.</p><p>“That’s a good boy. You’re going to take more now.”</p><p>“N-no! Father, I -- Fire Lord Ozai, I can’t take any more, please, please stop,” Zuko begged. His hands twisted in the sheets when his father ignored his pleas, forcing a third finger inside him. His stomach heaved. He had never felt pain like this. His father scissored his fingers, stretching him out even farther, until he was a sobbing mess, face buried in his pillow. Then, Ozai pulled all three of them out and spread his son’s cheeks with both hands. Zuko longed to cover himself, to hide what his father had done to him, but he didn’t dare move. </p><p>Then, something wet pushed against his hole. He was terrified that it was his father’s cock, but he soon realized it was his tongue again. Thank Agni, he didn’t have to face that yet. Instead, he felt Ozai pushing his tongue in and out of his anus, fucking him with it. The noises were absolutely obscene, and the sensation had him rock hard and quivering.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re so good for me,” his father moaned, pulling back. “So sloppy and wet and open. You look just like your mother.” Zuko’s sobs returned at that. Wasn’t it enough to violate his body? Why did his father have to attack his mind, too? There was a concerning pause, and Zuko looked back to see his father finally removing his pants. He had remained fully clothed up until this point, and still had his shirt and robe on. He lowered his pants to his knees and then got close to Zuko again. Zuko caught a glimpse of his father’s cock and his heart sank. It was huge -- much thicker and longer than three of Ozai’s fingers. This was going to hurt. Aside from the shocking size of it, he was mesmerized. He had never seen his father in this way before. The head was flared, peeking out of his foreskin. There was a thick purple vein running along the top of the shaft, leading down into a dark forest of hair. He wished he wasn’t so fascinated by it. He felt the head of his father’s gorgeous cock lining up with his hole and cried out one last time.</p><p>“Please, Father, haven’t I learned enough for tonight? Please, please stop. I can’t take it,” he groaned, pulling his ass away from his father’s wandering hands.</p><p>“I thought I told you to call me Fire Lord Ozai, you impudent little brat!” his father roared. Without another word, he slammed his cock inside his son, all the way to the hilt. They stayed that way for a moment, rocking back and forth slightly. Zuko bit his pillow, trying to stifle the scream that ripped its way out of his throat. Ozai grunted and reached for his son’s untouched cock.</p><p>“I’m gonna make you cum on my cock, little boy, whether you like it or not,” Ozai growled, giving Zuko’s ponytail another sharp tug. He felt something wet dripping down his thighs, and thought that it must be blood. He felt disconnected from the pain at this point -- from his entire body, really. His father was stroking him hard and fast while he gained speed and depth in his own thrusts. It didn’t seem like this was going to last much longer. </p><p>Zuko felt himself thrusting into his father’s hand involuntarily. He was so worked up, so confused. Even if he was horrified and wanted to sink into the earth, his body was responding eagerly to Ozai’s touch. </p><p>Ozai felt his son’s hips twitching and pulled him upright against his own chest. From this angle, he was able to kiss his son on the mouth, slimy tongue exploring Zuko’s depths. In the new position, he was brushing against that spot with every thrust. Zuko moaned into his father’s mouth, feeling decidedly overstimulated. Ozai’s breath smelled of sake, which Zuko had only tried once, at his father’s coronation. He hoped he would never taste it again.</p><p>Ozai went back to stroking his son’s cock, using his left hand to tweak one of his nipples. He was pounding into that spot, and they both knew Zuko would cum soon. His hips were stuttering, and he was caught between thrusting into his father’s hand and pulling away from his cock. As the thrusting won over, and Zuko’s movements became even more erratic, his father stopped touching his cock altogether. Instead, he held his hand out expectantly in front of it. Zuko didn’t know what was going to happen, wasn’t entirely sure what “cumming” was, as he had never touched himself for long enough to find out. The Fire Nation’s sexual education was generally quite conservative, especially in the palace. Touching yourself was a waste of time and energy, they learned, and it was possible to anger the spirits if one did it enough. Thus, he had no idea what was happening when he experienced his first-ever orgasm in his father’s arms. </p><p>The pleasure crashed over him in waves. He cried out each time it hit, coinciding perfectly with his father’s thrusts. He watched through squinting eyes as thin, white fluid poured out of his cock and into Ozai’s hand. He screamed as his father continued fucking him relentlessly throughout the whole ordeal, even after he was done. His body was sensitive and shaking, but Ozai just kept pounding away.</p><p>“Such a good boy for me, aren’t you?” he crooned as his own hips began to stutter. “Such a good little slut.” Zuko felt one more jet of fluid fall into his father’s hand at that. Then, Ozai was shoving his fingers into Zuko’’s mouth. “Suck, boy. You’ll need the practice,” he laughed, swirling his fingers over his son’s tongue. When his fingers were clean, he pulled them back out of Zuko’s mouth with a wet pop.</p><p>“How did that taste, Prince Zuko?” he asked, and Zuko could hear that awful fucking smile again. </p><p>“G-good, Fire Lord Ozai,” he spluttered. He did actually kind of like it, but he wouldn’t have said so if he weren’t so afraid of his father. Hearing those words did something to Ozai, and he fucked into his son even harder. He was clearly getting close. Zuko’s cock still hung limply between his legs. </p><p>“Beg me to cum inside you,” Ozai demanded. Zuko was just glad this was going to be over soon.</p><p>“Please, Fire Lord Ozai, please cum inside me. Please…,” he whimpered. <em>Please stop, </em>he thought. The words made Ozai groan his son’s name. Then, something hot was splashing inside of Zuko, filling him up even more. Ozai kept fucking him, kept pouring that painfully hot substance inside his ass, until Zuko thought it would never end. It felt like his insides were burning, and he worried for a moment that they might be. He wouldn't put it past his father to do something like that.</p><p>Then Ozai stood up and gestured for Zuko to follow him off of the bed.</p><p>“On your knees,” he instructed. “Clean off my cock.” It was difficult for Zuko to reach his father’s penis from his position on the floor, as he was so much taller, but he managed to take the entire flaccid penis into his mouth. The taste was horrible, all salty and bitter. But it had another flavor to it, something musky that he almost liked. He refused to let himself think about it. He hadn’t enjoyed any part of this experience. </p><p>Once there was no cum left on Ozai’s cock, he tucked it away into his pants. Just like that, he was dressed again, leaving Zuko naked and covered in semen. </p><p>“You were such a good boy for me,” his father whispered, leaning down low to speak into his ear. Zuko could smell the sake again, and he struggled to keep himself from retching. “I’m so <em> proud </em> of you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>